


[Original Art] Azula as Gamzatti - Wedding/Temple Destruction Variation

by RainSky



Series: Themed AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, La Bayadère
Genre: Adagio, Attitude en Tournant, Beveling, Classical Ballet - Freeform, F/M, Loss, Orientalism, Pointe, Port de bras, Épaulement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainSky/pseuds/RainSky
Summary: On the cusp of all her dreams coming true, the paradise constructed for her begins to crumble.
Series: Themed AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080215
Kudos: 2





	[Original Art] Azula as Gamzatti - Wedding/Temple Destruction Variation

**Author's Note:**

> I took part in a digital gift exchange on the ATLA Discord server and created this for my giftee, who shares a mutual interest in ballet.
> 
> I cast Azula in the role of Gamzatti from Natalia Makarova's production of _La Bayadère_.
> 
> Both princesses have understandable motivations and, here, lose everything on the cusp of all their dreams coming true. I love both characters dearly.
> 
> I took a gajillion screenshots of Dame Darcey Bussell in the role (London Royal Ballet, 1990) and referenced a still of her coming out of a non-preparation attitude en tournant (which is why she is tagged).
> 
> I'm not an artist, and am well aware of my technical limitations; I simply don't have the skill to overcome the imperfections that I see.

**Author's Note:**

> If Azula is Gamzatti, I do see Zuko as her Solor, but as this was a gift, I won't tag it so.


End file.
